Just Say Yes
by rosecoloredglaz21
Summary: Here's another Rolivia fic! I'm having trouble coming up with a coherent summary for this one but I'm working on it, I'll update it when it comes to me. Be patient with me guys!
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry about regularly going missing, I've got allot going on personally and it's hard find time to write. It's been difficult for me to get back into the fics that I've already started so I'm starting a new one. Hopefully it will help me refocus and get new ideas for my others. I would like to thank those of you who have expressed concerns about my healing process through messages and comments. You guys are the the best!**

 **So... let's dive right in!**

 **Noah and Frannie don't exist in this fic. I apologize to those who might be disappointed, but they just didn't have a place. As always I hope you enjoy, leave me comments out suggestions, they're greatly appreciated!**

The week had been long and tiring. The squad had caught a case early in the week that has caused their days to blend together. Unable to go home unless it was for a change of clothes, the squad had spent four days and nights at the station, taking turns sleeping in the crib for only a few hours at a time and showering in the locker room showers. It had been all hands on deck until the case had been solved.

"Sunday night thirteen year old Madison Landry was kidnapped a block from her apartment while walking the family's dog. Witnesses told police they saw the girl being dragged to a car parked nearby by two masked men while another waited in the car. Earlier today we received reports stating that the girl had been found alive by detectives around five thirty this evening. I'm here to speak with the law enforcement that worked this case." The report standing outside of the hospital spoke into the camera facing him. He then saw Lieutenant Benson approaching the doors and quickly confronted her.

"Lieutenant, what condition was Madison found in?" he asked, shoving a microphone in her direction.

"I really can't speak on that at the moment, I'm on my way to speak with her. Excuse me." She replied trying to focus on Madison and the questions she would ask her.

"What took your team so long to find her Lieutenant?" Olivia stopped in her tracks and turned to face the reporter, fixing him with a glare that could kill.

"My team spent countless hours working this case, following every lead, knocking on hundreds of doors. We worked tirelessly, and we found her alive. If you _reporters_ would report the facts instead of false information, perhaps we would have found her sooner instead of tracking down every call that came in as a result of your poor reporting. So if you'll excuse me, I have more work to do." With that she walked through the doors of the hospital to meet up with the rest of her team and speak to Madison about what she had been through in her four days of being held captive. As she entered the waiting room she met the other members of her team, but her eyes fell on one in particular. Icy blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones and held them for a moment before someone spoke.

"Nice interview Liv." Fin snickered.

"Fuck those reporters. They have made this whole process much more difficult. I would've said more if I hadn't been in a hurry." She said, completely missing the shocked looks on the detectives faces at her use of a word she routinely scolded them for using. "Have any of you talked to Madison?"

"No, the doctor wanted to check her over before we spoke with her. He was afraid our questions would further upset her. She's not doing great Liv." Amanda said sadly.

"But she's alive, so she's got a chance." She replied before turning to her male detectives. "I want you two to go back to the house and see what you can find there. Bag everything, I don't care what it is. I want everything I can on these guys."

"We got it Liv, come on Carisi." Fin and Carisi exited the hospital, leaving Olivia and Amanda alone in the waiting room.

"So, uh, how ya holding up Liv?" Amanda asked.

"About as good as possible I guess. 1PP is breathing down my neck and after my little Live TV Tantrum I'm sure I'm going to have them on me even more." She said, running her fingers through her hair, suddenly realizing how tired she was. During their extended stay at the precinct, Olivia had often skipped sleeping in order to allow her colleagues to rest instead. "And I'm really tired." she laughed.

"Look Liv, I know you're the boss. You've got all the pressure on you to keep the squad in line and close cases, but you've got to take care of yourself first. All the other stuff can wait. You're more important than all that bureaucratic bull shit."

Olivia was ready to cry. She was exhausted, in every way possible. It was true, she had been running herself ragged trying to live up to expectations of a unit leader. She often stayed hours later than anyone else on the squad to ensure that no mistakes were left unnoticed in paperwork, double checking, triple checking things. She had no social life at that point, her life revolved around work.

"I know, I know." She said quietly with a nod, holding in the exhausted tears that threatened to escape. Amanda placed a hand on Olivia's arm and squeezed reassuringly and once again their eyes met. Something had been building between them for a while now, but it had never went further than shy glances or a lingering hand on an arm or lower back.

"Detectives?" a nurse said, breaking the silence. "You can see Madison now."

Once they were in the room with Madison and her parents, Olivia switched back into cop mode.

"Hey Madison. I'm Lieutenant Benson, this is Detective Rollins. We met earlier, before you were brought here. Do you remember?" Olivia asked after shaking the girls parents hands and taking a seat next to the hospital bed. Madison nodded.

"Great, is it alright if we asked you some questions?" again Madison didn't speak, but merely nodded her answer. "Alright, let's start on Sunday. Can you walk us through that evening?"

"After dinner I took Lola for a walk around the block. I was almost back home and I heard someone yell my name so I turned around. There was a man walking towards me, and Lola started barking at him so I got scared. I turned around to go home but there was another guy coming towards me from that way. The first guy grabbed my arm and said Where do you think you're going you little bitch? And Lola bit his leg, but she's so small he just kicked her off." She started crying and twisting her hands together. "Then I saw the car pull up and I tried to scream but nothing came out. I was so scared, I wouldn't let go of the leash so they ripped it out of my hands. Lola tried to help me and bit one of them again but they kicked her really hard and she fell over. I started crying and I tried to fight them off but I couldn't. And then I was in the car and they tied me up they hit me and they.." she was crying hard at that point, hardly breathing between loud drawn out sobs.

"Alright I think that's enough for now detectives. She will answer all your questions, but I think for now she should rest." Mr. Landry said, worried for his daughter.

"I agree, it's late. We can speak with her tomorrow after she's had some time to rest and process some things." Olivia said standing and handing her card to Madison's father. "If you need anything in the meantime don't hesitate to call me, anytime." She smiled briefly before walking to the door with Amanda right behind her.

"Thank you for finding me." Madison said quietly.

"You don't need to thank us sweetheart. We're glad we found you too." Amanda smiled, soaking for the first time since entering the room. They walked out of the hospital together in silence.

"So do you want me to go meet with Fin and Carisi?" Amanda asked as they approached their vehicles. Olivia looked at her watch.

"No why don't you head home. It's almost eleven and we could all use some rest. I'll call the guys and tell them to head home as well." She smiled at Amanda for a moment before realizing that the blonde wasn't moving towards her car, but towards Olivia's instead. "What are you doing? I said you could go home."

"Well, I figure you could take me to my apartment and hopefully it will make you want go home too. I have a feeling you're going back to the precinct, and honestly Liv, you look like shit you need to sleep, and maybe eat something that doesn't come out of a vending machine." She said resting her arms on the roof of the car, and her chin on her arms.

"Well, you look like shit too Rollins." Olivia said with a smile. "Get in."

The drive to Amanda's apartment was quiet. Both women were exhausted and more than ready to get home. Olivia had called Fin and Carisi to tell them to go home for the night and not to come in to work until ten in the morning at the earliest.

"I'm finally realizing just how tired I really am. I think I'll take your advice and go to bed." Olivia said as she pulled up to the curb outside of Amanda's apartment building.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need food before I go to sleep tonight. I feel like I've been living off of potato chips and shitty coffee." She laughed, her hand resting on the door handle but not yet opening it. "Do you want to order some food, come up to my apartment, maybe have a glass of wine or something?"

For a moment Olivia didn't answer, she was afraid she would immediately say yes if she didn't think about it for a second. She looked over at Amanda who looked hopeful as she felt tired. She thought maybe it would be inappropriate to go to her apartment and most likely fall asleep there the moment she felt comfortable, but she decided that didn't really matter.

"You know what? Sure, let's get food and drink wine. What the hell." Her stomach fluttered when she saw the wife smile spread across Amanda's face.

"Great, I think we could both use some down time that doesn't involve trying decide who gets to sleep next." She laughed as she stepped out of the car. "How does Chinese food sound?"

"That sounds perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Once the food had been ordered the two women made themselves comfortable on the couch, each with a glass of wine. Amanda curled her legs up with her knees to her chest and sighed out loud.

"Man am I glad to be home. I don't think I've ever been so happy to sit this couch, and it's a terrible couch." She laughed.

"Oh I don't think it's that bad, but I think I would be comfortable on a slab of concrete right now so what do I know?" Olivia said, loving the sound of Amanda's laugh. It was a sound she didn't hear often but loved. "How long does it usually take for food to be delivered? I'm afraid I might doze off before it gets here."

"It'll probably be another twenty minutes. Get comfortable Liv, if you fall asleep I'll wake you up." Amanda said as she tried to cover up a yawn.

"Yeah right, we will both fall asleep and miss the food." Olivia laughed as she let out a yawn of her own. "Tell me something about yourself I don't know yet."

Amanda thought hard. There was allot that Olivia didn't know about her, she had worked hard to keep it that way. Most things she could say were painful, they were things she rarely thought about herself. She had a whole library fill of memories she would rather not share with the world. But, Olivia was not the world. She was someone who was looking her, truly wanting to know things she kept to herself, wanted to know the things she kept so close to herself and hidden away. At least that's what it felt like when she looked into Olivia's eyes as she asked her that question. It was as if she was searching Amanda's soul through her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me anything, I'm just trying to find a way to keep us both awake." Olivia said, trying to give Amanda an out from answering, when she saw the floundering look on Amanda's face. She truly did want to know everything about Amanda, even if she was only given tiny bits of information at a time. She had come to greatly admire the small blonde woman sitting next to her. That feeling was in striking contrast to Amanda's first arriving in New York. While Amanda was eager to get to know Olivia, a woman she had admired from afar, Olivia wasn't at all interested. Amanda's arrival to the unit coincided with the departure of Olivia's long time partner and she didn't deal with it well. She was rude at times and downright disrespectful at others.

Things changed though, somewhere along the way she noticed Amanda. She saw Amanda for who she was, a great detective and a wonderful person. She cared so much for victims, so much so that it got her in trouble at times, and she loved fiercely.

"I'm afraid of the dark." Amanda said quickly.

"What?" Olivia asked, not quite sure what she had heard because it had been said so quickly.

"I said I'm afraid of the dark. I sleep with the hallway light on." She replied, embarrassed of her childish fear. She looked up and saw a small smile spreading across Olivia's face. "Are you laughing at me?!"

"No, no not at all. I just think it's kind of, I don't know, adorable." Olivia replied, slightly tilting her head to the side watching Amanda.

"Okay so my fear is adorable. It's your turn, what are you afraid of?" Amanda asked, challenging Olivia now.

"Oh I don't know. Obviously the normal things like someone I care about getting hurt or killed. But I think there is one that no one knows about, except maybe Fin." She said, not really wanting to tell Amanda her secret fear, but felt obligated now that Amanda had shared hers. "I have a great fear of clowns."

"Clowns? Sure they're kind of creepy, but you're actually afraid of them?" Amanda chuckled.

"Hey, I didn't laugh at you, be nice." Olivia said, swatting Amanda on the arm lightly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I laughed. It's just that everyone sees you as this bad ass cop and you're afraid of clowns. It's nice to see you have a human side." Amanda said, immediately feeling bad for her last statement and quickly tried to recover from it. "That sounded worse than I meant it. I mean I always see you in cop mode you know? You're always dealing with either a victim or a perp, and you're so great with the victims Liv, you're amazing. And with the perps, you're so bad ass it's crazy. All of that is great, it's just nice to know that you're also a regular person. I always knew you were, but now I have confirmation."

"I knew what you meant Amanda, and I agree. I have trouble showing my human side, I think we all do when we work crimes like we do. I think it's gotten worse for me though since I became Lieutenant. I don't really have any semblance of a personal life, so it's almost as if I'm only a cop now. I'm just always so worried about dealing with the brass that I'm constantly making sure everything is running as smoothly as possible." Olivia finished with a sigh. She knew how people saw her and she hated it. "I used to be fun, you know."

"Maybe it's time to be fun again." Amanda said plainly, as if it was as simple as that.

"That would be great, but at this point I wouldn't have the first clue how to do that. Maybe I'm just old and set in my ways." She laughed, finishing her glass of wine.

"You are not old Liv!"

"I'm much older than you are, and trust me, I feel it more and more every day."

"Listen, you can still wrestle down the bad guys and give chase just as well as the rest of us. Besides, you're gorgeous so your age really doesn't even matter." Amanda said, curious about how her last statement would play out.

"Gorgeous huh? Well you're not too bad yourself there Amanda." Olivia replied, watching a blush spread across the blondes face, her embarrassment evident. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. Slowly she reached her hand out and placed it on Amanda's thigh.

Amanda's whole body was hot, but the place where Olivia's hand had rested was on fire. She looked up into the dark eyes watching her and felt her breath hitch.

"Don't be embarrassed when someone tells you how beautiful you are Amanda. You are absolutely gorgeous and you should be proud of that, but the fact that you don't even seem to realize it makes it even more true." She wasn't sure if it was the wine, the lack of sleep or a mix of the two that was making her so bold but at that moment she leaned and pressed her lips to Amanda's. The kiss was immediately returned with slow and gentle movements. It didn't last long, but for both women it was amazing. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to do that." Olivia said with a slight chuckle, she ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. Then suddenly they both jumped at the knocking on the door.

"Oh! I bet that's the food. I forgot all about it for a second." Amanda exclaimed as she went to the door to answer it.

Once the food had been plated and glasses had been refilled they settled back onto the couch, considerably closer to the other, with a blanket draped over their legs. They ate mostly in silence, not uncomfortable silence though, they were both content in the moment to be sitting next to one another watching sitcoms on TV and eating. Once the two finished their meals, they snuggled closer together under the blanket they shared, both women needing the physical closeness of the other. Nothing was expected at that moment of either one of them, they were both simply existing. Of course, things had changed, they weren't sure what it meant, but both knew it had been a long time coming. They both also had a feeling that the simple kiss they had just started was only the beginning. Tonight though, they were too exhausted to take things further, and they were okay with that.

After both women had been silent now for several minutes, Amanda looked at Olivia who was now fast asleep. Her expression was completely relaxed, and she looked peaceful, Amanda smiled, finally Olivia was resting. For a moment she considered shutting off the television and going to sleep herself right there on the couch snuggled into Olivia's chest, but realized they were both still in their work clothes.

"Liv, Liv wake up." She whispered, trying not to startle her boss. All she got in return was a groan followed by a loud sigh. "Liv come on and change into something more comfortable, you're still wearing slacks, and I don't want to sleep on the couch when I've got a bed just in the other room."

"I think I'd like to be in a bed too." Olivia muttered, still somewhat asleep. She allowed Amanda to pull her up from the couch by the hand and lead her to the bedroom.

"I'm sure I've got something you can wear in here somewhere." Amanda said, looking through her drawers for something that would fit Olivia. "Do you want shorts or sweat pants?" she asked, looking back at Olivia and laughing loudly when she saw that she had already taken off her clothes, leaving herself in underwear and a bra and nothing more, and was now climbing into the bed. "I guess neither." She chose a t shirt for herself and decided against pants. Worried about making Olivia uncomfortable she had originally decided to at least wear shorts, but now seeing that Olivia hadn't given a thought to modesty, she figured she was in the clear. Being careful not to disturb Olivia, as she looked to have already been asleep by the time her head hit the pillow, she carefully climbed under the blanket and faced her boss. She looked so peaceful, so comfortable, it had been a long time since she had seen Olivia this way. As tired as she was, she didn't want to close her eyes and didn't want to miss anything.

"You're staring Amanda." Olivia said quietly, still causing Amanda to jump though.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep."

"That makes it creepier ." She said, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She reached out and pulled Amanda close to her chest. "Goodnight Amanda."

"Night Liv."

The morning sun shone through bedroom curtains, creating a soft glow in the room. Olivia was the first to wake, and she was surprised to see that neither of them had moved during the night. They were still wrapped in each other's embrace. It took her a moment though to realize she was half naked, wearing only a bra and underwear. Her heart started pounding, she didn't even remember taking her clothes off the previous night.

When Amanda began walking up, she stretched her arms, pausing when she realized her hands were sliding over exposed skin. She opened her eyes and found Olivia watching her. "Good morning." She said sheepishly.

"It is a good morning." Olivia replied with a bright smile. Once again she found herself in adoration our the blondes unnecessary embarrassment. "Do you think anyone would notice if I got on a plane and left the country?"

"I would." Amanda said. "Why are you leaving the country?"

"I'm not looking forward to the ass chewing I'm going to get from 1PP this morning." She said, rolling onto her back and huffing loudly.

"I'm sure it'll be okay Liv, it wouldn't be the first time the brass came down on the squad." Amanda tried to reassure her boss, she scooted closer and rested her chin on Olivia's chest.

"Yeah, but this time the squad isn't going to be the one in trouble." Olivia countered, looking down at the bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"If you're in trouble, we're in trouble Liv. We've got your back, always." She lightly ran her fingers over the exposed skin of Olivia's chest, causing her to shiver.

"I appreciate that Amanda, I really do." They lay that way for a while longer, just looking at the other, hands slowly and softly making patterns on exposed skin. After a while though, Olivia decided they needed to get up and get ready for work, she needed go to her own apartment to get a fresh set of clothes and take a shower.

"What time do you want me at work?" Amanda asked as she watched Olivia redress in last night's discarded clothes.

"Around ten would be fine. You guys deserve a few extra hours off." She smiled, buttoning up her shirt and ticking it into her slacks.

"So do you Liv." Amanda pointed out.

"Well I'm sure I'll have visitors waiting for me no matter what time I get to the office, I think it would be best to not keep them waiting." She sat in a chair in the living room to put on the boots she had left by the door.

"Do you want me to come in with you? You know, so you're not alone." Amanda asked hugging herself, as she was only in a t shirt and the apartment was quite chilly.

"I'll be okay Amanda, but I can't stop you from coming in when you decide to." She really did want Amanda to go with her, she didn't want to be alone. She could take whatever the brass throw at her, but she would need someone to vent to when it was all over.

"Alright, duly noted." Amanda said, finishing with a wink. She would start getting ready when Olivia left and hopefully beat her into the office.

"Well I guess I'll see you in a few hours?" Olivia asked, wishing it would be earlier. She stood by the front door, hovering just in front it, wishing she could just stay.

"Of course. I'll be there." Amanda walked closer, until she was standing right in front of her, their bodies nearly touching. She could feel her pulse quickening and she extended up onto the tips of her toes, placing her hands softly at Olivia's waist.

Olivia, in turn, put a hand gently on the back of Amanda's neck and the other snaking around her waist to hold her close. She pressed her lips to Amanda's. It was much like their first kiss, soft and gentle, but there was something more there this time. There was a need there, a growing passion, it had always been there really, but now it had a chance to make itself known. When they pulled away from each other they both understood what the other was feeling.

"Alright, well, I better get going then." Olivia said as she opened the door and stepped into the hall way. She turned for one more look, she took in Amanda as a whole picture, from the tips of her toes, to her exposed legs, the hem of her t shirt landing just at the top of her thighs, one hand twisting at the hem of the t shirt lifting it just enough to see that her panties were black and lacy, and her hair falling across her shoulders and down her back in messy golden strands, and her face was a mix of happiness and concern. Those blue eyes. They were fixed on Olivia's brown ones as if she was trying to read something there. Reluctantly she pulled the door closed behind her and made her way downstairs and back to her car.


	3. chapter 3

When Amanda arrived at the station at nine-thirty that morning, she saw that Olivia's blinds were closed as was the office door.

She paused just outside the door, trying to catch a bit of the conversation she was sure was going on in the closed office. But instead, she heard silence. Puzzled about what was going on she knocked lightly on the door, receiving no reply. She opened the door just enough poke her head in to see if Olivia was in the room. Olivia was sitting at her desk with the lights off, her arms crossed under her head.

"Liv?" Amanda said hesitantly, not sure what was going on, she was worried about Olivia.

"Did you need something Rollins?" Olivia asked, sounding completely unlike herself. Amanda was stunned at the use her last name considering everything that had happened recently.

"I just wanted to check on you, see how things went this morning." Amanda said, taken aback by the change in Olivia's demeanor.

"I'm not sure what to even say about what happened this morning." She finally looked up and meet Amanda's gaze. It was evident that she had been crying, her eyes were red and swollen. Amanda went over and crouched down in front of Olivia's chair and turned her so that they were face to face.

"What happened?" she peered into Olivia's eyes, searching for an answer.

"Apparently I haven't been performing well enough to meet their expectations and they want to bring someone else in as Unit Commander. I'm still a Lieutenant, but I'll be out in the field as if I was a Sergeant or Detective." Olivia explained, fresh tears threatening their escape. She swiped her hand avoid her eyes, giving off a child like appearance.

"What the fuck? You've done an amazing job as leader Liv. They're nuts." Amanda was furious. "Who are they planning on bringing in?"

"I don't even know. They're treating me as if everything is on a need to know basis and I don't need to know because it's not my job to know anymore." At that she broke down. Tears flowed freely and she didn't try to stop them now, she was broken. Everything she had worked for was crashing down around her, and it felt like she was back at square one.

Amanda brushed hair away from Olivia's face to get a good look at her, tears of her own threatening to break loose at the sight of this woman falling pieces in front of her. Suddenly Olivia lurched forward into Amanda's arms sending them both to the floor. She was pretty well in Amanda's lap, her arms wrapped around her neck crying uncontrollably into Amanda's neck, her tears soaking the collar of her shirt. Amanda hands rubbed reassuringly up and down Olivia's back, holding her tightly to her chest.

"Liv, you gotta relax. Take a breath sweetheart. Come on, breathe." Amanda coaxed gently, continuing to whisper reassuring things in her bosses ear. "There you go. Everything will be fine Liv. It'll all work out."

"How do you know that?" Olivia asked with a whine not unlike that of a grumpy child.

"I just do, I know everything will be fine one way or another, we are a team, we are family. We've got your back no matter what. We all love you, you know that right?" Amanda asked.

Olivia pulled back just enough to look into the blondes eyes, there was something more to that statement than what was actually said and it sent butterflies straight to Olivia's stomach. "I love you guys too." She replied, hoping to convey the same message she was getting from the blonde.

Her message was received and answered with a crushing kiss. This kiss was unlike any other either had experienced. They became one being at that moment, melded together. Olivia was straddling Amanda at her thighs, pressed as close as possible, her hands tangled in the blonde hair tugging her face towards her, as close as she could get.

Amanda untucked Olivia's shirt from her slacks and ran her hands over the exposed skin, digging her fingernails into the skin there causing Olivia to moan into her mouth which caused Amanda's already evident arousal to ratchet up to amazing heights. She knew they needed to stop soon, that they couldn't be doing what they were doing here, in the precinct, in the office that was no longer Olivia's, but she desperately wanted more.

As of right on cue, Fin and Carisi strolled into the squad room making an ungodly amount of noise. The two women stopped what they were doing and got off the floor to compose themselves before facing the other members of the team. Amanda leaned in for one more quick kiss before exiting the office to get the guys, leaving Olivia alone to dry her eyes and attempt to look less of a mess.

"Yo, Rollins, is Liv here?" Fin questioned, gesturing towards the closed off office.

"She's here, yes, but guys it's been a bad morning and I'm sure she will be out explain everything once she has a chance.

Olivia wanted to go out there and face the members of her team with pride and confidence and tell them what was going on, how everything was about to change, but she couldn't. She was terrified they would think of her as a failure for losing her position as Unit Commander, but she couldn't hide in her office forever. So she decided to pack away a few things in an evidence box to transfer them to her new desk in the squad room. After a few minutes of packing the box she decided it was time. She opened the door and stepped out onto the squad room with the box in her arms. The looks on the male members of their team were pure confusion which only intensified as she went to the empty desk across from Carisi and placed her box upon it.

"What's going on Lieutenant?" Carisi asked, becoming more and more confused with each passing second.

"Well guys, you all saw my appearance on the news last night. 1PP and the brass were not happy at all about it, so they've decided things need to change around here. From this point on I am no longer Unit Commander. I will be working side by side with you all to solve the cases we catch while someone else will be running things from the commander's standpoint." She said, doing everything she could to hold herself together. Throughout her little speech she kept her eyes glued on Amanda, her rock, her safe place.

"What the hell? Why are they bringing in?" Fin asked now standing and obviously furious with the new information.

"Honestly guys, I have no idea who is replacing me. They told me it was need to know, and apparently I didn't need to know at the time, so I'll find out when you guys do."

At that moment a man walked through the doors of the squad room. He was dressed to the nines in his expensive suit and probably more expensive shoes. He looked overjoyed to be there, while everyone else in the room was fixing him with a glare that would intimidate most.

"Ah, great everyone is here. I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Captain Reynolds." He walked to where the detectives were and extended his hand. It wasn't reciprocated by anyone. "Tough crowd huh? That's alright, you'll like me soon enough. I'm sure things are going to be strange for a while but I hope you all can understand why this is a necessary action to be taken. I hope in time you can all trust me enough to come to me with any problems or complaints about absolutely anything, I have an open door policy so just come on in." he flashed a smile that sent chills down Amanda's spine. There was something truly off about this guy, and everyone felt it.

"You must be Detective Rollins? " he asked once again extending his hand that was once again left empty.

"That'd be me." She replied dryly.

"Well I sure hope you feel comfortable enough to come to me if you need anything at all. As I said, my door is always open." He finished with a wink that made Amanda want to vomit on his shoes that probably cost more than Amanda's apartment.

The scene playing out in front of Olivia made her stomach turn. She was seething with anger at the fact that this was the man taking her place, and even more so at the fact that he clearly crosses lines without shame.

Captain Reynolds strode away into his new office and closed the door behind him.

"That fucking guy? Really? That's your replacement? What the fuck are they smoking up at 1PP?" Fin asked, just as angry as everyone else was.

"He seems like a real dick to me." Carisi spoke up.

"I think I have to agree with both of you." Olivia said, looking to Amanda who was still quiet.

The way he looked at her like she was a piece of meat made her skin crawl, and the way he spoke to her made her stomach turn in on itself. She felt ill and quickly made her way to the ladies room to empty her stomach. She pushed open a stall and fell to her knees on the floor and vomited for what seemed like an hour before she felt hand behind her holding her hair back and running circles into her back.

"You okay?" Olivia asked quietly, she had locked the door behind her so they had totally privacy.

"Yeah I'm fine. He just rubs me the wrong way. Did you see how he was looking at me?" She asked, still shaking from the amount of adrenaline coursing through her system.

"We all saw it. I think it's best if you doing go anywhere alone with him until can get a better read on him, okay?" she squatted down behind Amanda and continued to rub her back. After a few minutes Amanda stood and walked to the sink to rinse out her mouth and wash her face. Olivia just stood by, watching the woman she was falling for try and put herself back together after what had just happened. Amanda turned to face Olivia and couldn't help but smile.

"What's that smile about?" she asked.

"You. You're wonderful, you can't rushing in here to help me throw up after I got creeped out. You're just wonderful Liv. Thank you." Amanda said, leaning back against the sink bracing herself with her hands.

Olivia crossed the short distance between them and pressed their bodies together before pressing her lips softly to Amanda's. It was short, but sweet and left both of them wearing smiles.

"Let's go see what awaits us out there shall we?" Olivia proposed in a somewhat teasing manner.

"I believe we should. So let's get this day over with because it's Friday, and we're off this weekend." She replied, kissing her lover once more before striding towards the bathrooms exit, Olivia right behind her.

 **I hope you're enjoying this one! I'm really enjoying writing it. If anyone has any suggestions for what they'd like to see in the next chapter don't hesitate to throw them out there! And as always, leave reviews and comments! Everything helps!** **-Bry**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: There is mention of suicide in this chapter, so if that's a trigger for you read at your own discretion.** Captain Reynolds had yet to come out of the office since he first arrived over an hour ago, the door was closed along with the blinds. The other members of the team worked quietly on paperwork, occasionally sneaking glances at the office door.

"What do you think he's doing in there?" Carisi asked, whispering across their desks to Olivia.

"I'm not sure I want to know the answer to that." She said, cringing at the possibilities. The man was off, and incredibly forward. The way he spoke to Amanda, and the way he eyed her, even just the way he walked. Everything about him was off, and every other squad member agreed.

"When are we going to go back and speak to Madison?" Amanda asked, looking for a reason to get out of the building.

"I don't see any reason we can't leave now." Olivia said, a smile spreading across her face. She too wanted to be anywhere but here, she was afraid she would break down again at any moment in front of everyone instead of just Amanda. She stood and put her jacket on and retrieved her bag from under her desk. "We are going to go see Madison and see what else she can tell us. Come on Rollins." She flashed a confident smile and lead the way. The two walked mostly in silence to the car they would be taking.

"We're not going to the hospital, she was released this morning. There weren't any serious injuries, just allot of bruising and swelling, minor cuts, so they released her to her parents." Olivia said, focusing on the road.

"How do you already know that?" Amanda asked confused.

"I called her father this morning before I got to the office, he told me they'd be home." Once again the car was silent, both women trying to focus on the job at hand rather than how close the other was, within reaching distance.

Back at the squad room, while Fin and Carisi continued finishing paperwork, Captain Reynolds opened the office door and walked into the squad room.

"Where's Benson and Rollins?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"They went to interview the Vic. You just missed them." Carisi answered, not looking up from his paperwork. Fin, however kept his eyes on the man he quickly decided he didn't like.

"Make sure I'm aware when they arrive back here, it looks like we're all going to have to have a nice little chat." He once again flashed that smile that made Fin want to knock his teeth in.

"Will do Cap." Carisi replied, looking up this time.

"You'll address me as Captain Reynolds and nothing else, is that clear?" he barked, showing a crack in his faux friendliness he had been trying so hard to pull over.

"Loud and clear." Carisi said, completely taken aback.

"Loud and clear, what, detective?" he said taking a step forward. Fin matched his stride and was now standing between the Captain and Carisi's desk.

"That's enough." Fin said, challenging this new comer.

"Excuse me?" Reynolds's laughed incredulously.

"I said that's enough. You may be our superior at the moment but I'll be damned if anyone is going to speak that way to anyone on this team." He said dropping his hands to his side and taking a small step forward.

"Get back to work, Detectives. Oh, and you are to clear leaving while on your shift through me, is that understood?" he replied, showing his true self now that he had been challenged.

"Noted." Was all Fin said, he saw Reynolds jaw twitch as if he wanted to make another comment but chose silence instead. Reynolds turned on his heel and went back into his office, closing the door with much more force than necessary.

"What is his problem?" Carisi's asked, now on his feet next to Fin, both men with their eyes on the Captain's office door.

"Man, I don't know but we need to figure it out." He crossed his arms over his chest and thought about who he could get ahold of to get the dirt on the new Captain.

Olivia and Amanda finally arrived at the Landry household half an hour later. Before they got out of the car, Olivia grabbed Amanda's hand.

"Thank you, you know, for this morning. I'm sorry you had to see me that way." Olivia said hesitantly, she didn't like to acknowledge her emotions, but she had to.

"Liv you held my hair back for me when I threw up because I got so freaked out. Trust me, you're fine. I'm glad we're both able to help when we needed it." She said, squeezing Olivia's hand reassuringly.

"Me too." She placed a gentle kiss on Amanda's cheek and exited the car. The two walked closer together to the front door of the apartment building and went to the apartment they were looking for.

"Mr. Landry, is it a good time to speak with Madison?" Olivia asked after he answered the door. He looked tired, he was unshaven and his eyes had dark circles around them indicating a massive lack of rest.

"Please, call me Todd. Yes she's just in her bedroom." He gestured for the women to come in and led them towards Madison's bedroom.

"Maddy?" he called out softly. Receiving no reply he knocked on the closed door. Once again there was no reply. Olivia and Amanda shared a look of concern. "She must be sleeping." He said with a tired smile, he tried to hide it but he was worried about his daughter as well.

"Todd, is your wife around?" Olivia asked, hoping to get him away from the bedroom door they were standing front of, she had a bad feeling.

"She's in the front room, I thought you wanted to speak with Maddy?"

"We do, but I'd like to speak with the two of you also at some point. Go let your wife know we need to speak with her, please." There was an insistence in her voice that Amanda recognized, Olivia did not want him to go in that bedroom. He simply nodded and went into the other room, leaving Amanda and Olivia outside of Madison's bedroom. They each took a breath and then entered the room.

"Madison?" Olivia called out loud enough that if she was in fact sleeping, she would have been woken by her voice. There was no answer. Only silence.

They approached the bed and Amanda gasp when the sight hit her. Blood was soaked through the sheets of the bed and in one hand was clutched a prescription for sleeping medication. "Oh my god." She whispered, her hand covering her mouth.

Olivia sprang into action and checked for a pulse. When she found none she ordered Amanda to call for an ambulance and went to find the girls parents. She found them sitting next to one another on the sofa waiting to be interviewed. When she approached them, Mrs. Landry let out a loud shriek.

"Why is there blood in your hands?!" she screamed. Olivia looked down and realized there was in fact blood covering her hands from when she checked Madison's body for a pulse.

"I'm so sorry, she's, she's not." She left her words hanging in the air, unable to finish her sentence. Todd Landry quickly rose from the couch and tried to push past Olivia, but she caught him. "No! You do not need to go in there and see that. Stay here with your wife Mr. Landry, she needs you right now and she's going to need you even more later. There is an ambulance on its way, it's best if you just stay here." She commanded in a voice with as much compassion as she could muster at the moment.

"They're on their way Liv." Amanda said, her heart breaking at the scene in front of her. The mother, Miranda Landry had collapsed into a screaming heap on the living room floor, while Todd Landry was sagging against Olivia, pleading with her to let him help his baby. But Madison was gone, there was no help left to give. Amanda knew this feeling, the one the parents were experiencing, all to well. Her sister Kim had attempted suicide more times than she could count, and Amanda had been the one to find her more times than not. She knew the agony this family was feeling and yet could not offer a word to help. She stood motionless in the hall way, watching as Olivia consoled the father and tried to drown out the screaming of the mother. This happened all to frequently in their line work; someone would be assaulted and later commit suicide after being unable to cope with the trauma. In this case though, the victim was thirteen years old, she was still a child, the Landry's only child. She was their baby, and now she was gone. The scene was heartbreaking, everything about it.

Soon after Amanda made the call, the medics arrived. They confirmed that Madison was in fact gone, and soon after the coroner was called. By that time there were uniformed officers on the scene and Olivia was able to leave the parents in their hands.

Both Olivia and Amanda were upset by the tragic turn of events, their day had only gotten worse. Now they were unable to get Madison's statement verbally, so they had to rely on medical reports and that of the medical examiner, it felt like they were dealing with a murder now. Madison, Maddy, was only thirteen years old and had taken her own life. The pain that girl endured, mentally and physically, throughout her time held captive must've been enormous. As they made their way back to the precinct they were once again silent, now for another reason, the hopelessness they both felt hanging heavy in the air like a thick fog. Olivia's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles had turned white, the blood draining away. Amanda reached over and covered one of Olivia's hands with her own, gently coaxing her to loosen her grip. Olivia kept one hand on the wheel and in the other held Amanda's hand tightly as if it were her lifeline.

When they arrived, Olivia parked the car and got out, slamming the door behind her. She was furious. That poor innocent girl had done nothing to deserve any of this.

"God damnit!" Olivia yelled as she kicked over a trash can. She pushed her hands through her hair and gripped the sides of her head. She felt very out of control, the anger was fueled by everything that had happened in the last week. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and turned around knowing who it was.

When Amanda reached Olivia she pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. She knew how she was feeling, she herself had felt the same way. But as much as she wanted to hit something she knew Olivia needed her right now. So there they stood, arms wrapped tightly around each other, silent tears following down both of their faces. Olivia's face was rested in the crook of Amanda's neck, muffling the sobbing sounds she was making while Amanda tried her best to soothe her pain.

Suddenly Amanda's phone rang. She pulled away just enough to retrieve it from her pocket and saw Fin's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey Fin, we are downstairs, just got back." she answered the phone.

"I just wanted to prepare you guys, Captain Reynolds," he spat his name out like something with a bitter taste, "is on a bit of a war path. He's not happy that you two left without clearing it with him, and I got in his face a little while ago too so when you guys get up here just be prepared for whatever he might say."

"What the fuck else could make this day any worse? Alright we will be up in a few." She hung up and relayed the information to Olivia who, like her, wasn't in the mood to deal with someone like Reynolds.

As the two women made their way into the squad room, Amanda paused when she saw Reynolds sitting at her desk, his feet propped up as if he was at home.

"Uh, something I can help you with Captain?" she asked uneasily, not wanting to have any kind of conversation with this man, who made her skin crawl, but seeing no other option.

"First off Miss Rollins, my name is Captain Reynolds, not Captain, not Cap, it's Captain Reynolds and that is how you'll refer to me." He said, a smug smile spread across his face.

"Duly noted, and while we're at how to refer to each other, how about you call me Detective Rollins, not Miss." She countered, crossing her arms over her chest. The rest of the team were listening closely to the exchange and we're ready to jump in if needed.

"I'm your superior, I'll refer to you as I see fit. But that's not the point at the moment, the current problem is the fact that you and Detective Benson left to speak with a victim without my consent. Now, the way I see it, that's disrespect out right." He was now standing right in front of Amanda, both Fin and Carisi were on their feet and Olivia was just behind Amanda.

"It's Lieutenant Benson." Fin spat.

"What was that Tutuola?" he turned to face Fin, who was ready for anything at that moment.

"He said it's Lieutenant Benson. You seem to be really into rank considering you need to be reminded that you're a Captain each time someone addresses you, so if you'll be addressing me you'll do it the right way. It's Lieutenant Benson." Olivia said, stepping in front of Amanda as if shielding her from this man. "You may be in command at the moment, but I can assure you, you'll not be speaking to me or any of my detectives the way you seem to think is appropriate. You will treat them with respect, the respect they deserve, and if you can't manage that, I'll report your ass so fast it'll make your head spin." She took a step forward, now almost toe to toe with their new Captain. If she didn't think she would lose her job, she would've hit him right there.

"Oh really? How far do you think that will get you? You just got knocked down the ladder sweetheart, how much pull do you really think you've got now?" again, that disgustingly smug smile spread across his face, his eyes were cold and he stared straight into Olivia's, sending a chill down her spine, but she didn't back down, instead she took another step forward.

"I've got friends, sweetheart, trust me, I've still got plenty of pull when I need it." She smiled right back at him, if he wanted to be smug, well, two could play at that game.

The look on his face was a mixture of shock and pure anger. Seeing the situation escalating Fin stepped between Olivia and Reynolds. Amanda had ahold of Olivia's jacket, just in case she would need to pull her away. Carisi stood next to Fin, as if creating a wall between the women on their team and the man who looked ready to snap.

"Is your self esteem really so low that on your first day as the commanding officer you're such a dick to your entire squad and this happens? You seriously need to take a look at yourself and figure some shit out." Olivia spat at him, now being held back by Amanda. Now there was a bit of a crowd, and not surprisingly they all stood behind Fin, Carisi, Olivia, and Amanda, leaving Reynolds to fend for himself. Each person who worked in that squad room was on Olivia's side, they'd back her up on any matter.

"I'm reporting you Benson, you'll learn not to speak to a superior in that way. Each one of you is out of line, get back to work out deal with the consequences." He called out loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him, but no one moved an inch. He was being stared down by a dozen people who all wanted him gone.

It was Fin who put a stop to the confrontation by addressing his team mates. "It's time we all head home anyway, let's head out and have a good weekend and forget this idiot." He started everyone moving by gathering his own things from his desk and heading towards the door. Each member of the team followed suit except for Olivia, who stood her ground a moment longer, still staring at Reynolds who was absolutely incredulous. Finally Amanda grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the door and into the hall.

They met Fin and Carisi at the elevator doors and they all shared the same look. 'What the fuck just happened?' once they were inside the elevator and the doors closed on them, Olivia started laughing. The other three people standing near her at first looked at her like she had lost it, but soon were laughing right along with her. The week had been long and tiring, and the stress just seemed to keep coming. She was laughing because it was amazing that someone like Reynolds was chosen run SVU.

It was Friday night and the team had two days off, sure Monday would come along and Reynolds would still be there, but she planned to make those two days off stress free. She looked over at Amanda who was looking back at her with a smile as night as the sun, her eyes shining with the laughter they had all just shared and she knew her weekend would be wonderful.

They separated from Fin and Carisi and walked to their cars parked near each other the parking garage. Looking around to make sure no one could see them, Olivia rushed into Amanda and pushed her into a corner where they would be hidden and kissed her hard. She held Amanda firmly by the back of the neck and Adobe the waist, pressing her body as close as she could get it into Amanda.

When she finally pulled away for a breath, she looked deep into Amanda's eyes.

"Your place or mine?"

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've worked hard on this one. if you've got any suggestions, feel free to throw them at me, and please review and let me know how you liked it!** **-Bry**


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at Olivia's apartment, there was no settling in, no drinks were offered, no 'make yourself at home' was uttered. They simply pushed through the door and started where they left off in the parking garage. Olivia shoved Amanda into a wall and pulled her shirt from her slacks, she removed her own jacket as Amanda rid herself of hers. Hands were everywhere, feeling, groping, pulling clothes from the others body, tangled in hair, and exploring new skin. Once they were both free of everything but their bras and panties, Olivia lifted Amanda from the floor, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Amanda wrapped her legs around Olivia's middle and her arms behind her neck. They made their way to the bedroom and fell onto the bed, still wrapped around each other. Olivia looked into Amanda's eyes, those beautiful blue eyes told her everything. They said how badly she wanted Olivia, they told her everything the blonde wanted to say but couldn't find the words. They crashed into each other again, the kiss was hard and passionate, full of want and need. The building stress that Olivia had been under for what seemed like an eternity since becoming the commander of SVU and then having it taken from her so suddenly was coming out in the way she took control and finally let go with Amanda.

After making love for what seemed like an eternity, they found themselves comfortably wrapped in each other's arms, both slowly coming down from their highs.

Olivia ran her fingers along Amanda's spine causing Amanda to shiver slightly at her touch. Her stress seemed to have drained away after her second orgasm and she was floating on air, happy to be skin to skin with the woman she had been steadily falling for.

"That was wonderful." Amanda whispered into the darkness, drawing lazy patterns on Olivia's chest.

"I think I have to agree with you on that one. Wow." She still couldn't believe it. The two were silent for a few minutes before Amanda suddenly propped herself up on her elbow to get a look at Olivia. "I know this might ruin the mood, buy I keep thinking about it. What are we going do about Reynolds? I mean, clearly he's nuts, I don't think I can work under him indefinitely." She said, cringing at the thought of having to work for that man any longer than necessary.

"I don't know, I agree though, he's clearly unstable. It really bothers me that he's the one they chose to replace me, it's like they never even spoke to him and drew his name out of a hat. He seems like the least likely candidate for that position, or any position really if he has to deal with people." Olivia said, honestly confused with the decision by 1PP. "I mean I've never even heard of him before, we know nothing about him."

"I know, that's what bothers me so much." Amanda said, brushing hair away from her face, sighing her frustration.

"Is that my phone?" Olivia asked as she heard a faint ringing sound, realizing it was in fact her phone, and she had left it in the living room along with her clothes and her bag. "Shit." She muttered, jumping from the bed and hurrying to answer it.

She got to it just in time, seeing it was Fin calling she quickly answered it, slightly out of breath. "Hello?" she breathed into the phone.

"Am I interrupting something?" Fin asked with a slight chuckle.

"No you're fine, I left my phone in the other room. What's up?" trying to even out her breathing.

"Okay well, I made some calls trying to find something on Captain Jack-Ass and I got some pretty interesting info." He said, proud of himself for finding such sensitive information, but slightly concerned about what exactly that information was.

"That's great! I was just wondering if I could find anything out about him. I've never even heard of him until he walked into the squad room this morning. What did you find out?" she asked as she settled back into her bed with Amanda who was fixing her with a questioning look. "It's Fin." She mouthed, earning a nod of understanding and the full attention of the blonde.

"Well, I want to meet up with the team tomorrow morning and discuss everything, I don't really want to say anything over the phone." He was not usually this paranoid, but with what he had just discovered he wanted to be as safe as possible. "Can you meet at nine in Central Park?" he asked.

"Uh, sure I think I can manage that. Nine a.m. in Central Park. Have you called anyone else?" she asked, giving Amanda a look that expressed her confusion.

"No just you, I was about to call Amanda and then Carisi."

"I'll let Amanda know, you deal with Carisi. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Fin."

"Alright, sounds good. Night Liv."

She ended the call and looked to Amanda who was growing more and more impatient with each moment she didn't know what was going on.

"Fin found some information on Reynolds." She said plainly.

"What was it?"

"He wouldn't say over the phone, he wants us to meet him and Carisi in Central Park at nine tomorrow morning." Olivia said, crawling back under the blankets and snuggling close to Amanda.

"He's not usually so cloak and dagger, I wonder what he found out." Amanda wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's not good." She placed a soft kiss just below Amanda's ear. "Let's get some rest sweetheart, I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Liv." Amanda said, pulling one of Olivia's hands to her mouth and placing a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Goodnight."

The next morning was chilly, Olivia wondered if it was more her nerves or the actual temperature outside, but she couldn't stop shivering as she and Amanda waited on a park bench for Fin and Carisi to arrive.

"I wonder what Fin found that makes him want to be so secretive." Amanda asked, pulling her coat tighter around her, hugging herself. "And why the hell couldn't we meet indoors?"

"You know Fin doesn't get paranoid very easily. Whatever he found is a big deal if he's going to these lengths to keep it secret." Olivia answered with a slight chuckle at Amanda's irritation. Just then she spotted two men walking towards them, it was Fin and Carisi, Fin carried an accordion folder containing what she assumed was the information causing him to become so secretive.

"Finally." Amanda groaned.

"Hey." Fin said as he and Carisi approached the two women. "Let's go somewhere indoors since Amanda looks like she's going to freeze to death out here."

"Hey, it's cold." She grumbled, pulling her coat tighter around her slender frame.

"Are you going to tell us why we're here at all?" Olivia asked Fin, gesturing towards the folder.

"When we get inside, there's a bar down the street and I know the owner. No one will be there at this time so we'll have complete privacy."

The group walked to the bar Fin had talked about and entered through a back door that opened up to a large private room in the back of the building. They chose a table and sat down, everyone giving Fin a look that said "get on with it".

"Alright, so after you two left to interview the Landry's yesterday, Captain Jack-Ass jumped on Carisi for not "addressing him correctly" and it got me thinking that maybe we need to see what we can find out about this guy. I made a few calls to some old colleagues and found some pretty interesting stuff." He opened up the folder he had been carrying and pulled out several files. "It turns out, Reynolds is the son of Avery Reynolds." He paused, waiting for his teammates to connect the dots. Carisi was lost, having no idea what Fin was getting at and Amanda only had a vague idea of who Avery Reynolds was, Olivia however knew immediately.

"Avery Reynolds? THE Avery Reynolds?" she asked in disbelief.

"Can someone help out the newbies? I think Rollins and I are both completely lost. Who is Avery Reynolds?" Carisi asked, looking between Olivia and Fin for answers.

"About ten years ago, there was a sex trafficking ring busted up by Brooklyn SVU. It was full of high status individuals, company CEOs, lawyers, judges- you name it, so it was a huge case. They recovered a client book and Avery's name was in it as a repeat customer." Olivia explained, she remembered that case well, it was on the news and front pages of every paper for months.

"So, the captain's father is in prison for rape and trafficking?" Carisi asked still confused on which direction this information was leading.

"You'd think so, but no. His lawyers convinced the jury that he was being framed by the NYPD. He was sleeping with the wife of one of the officers who handled the evidence. His name in the book was thrown out and he was one the only clients not in any photos or videos so the case against him was shot. He lost his job and house because of the arrest and the headlines he made. He got off scott free and was rewarded a twelve million dollar settlement by the city." Olivia explained further. She knew Avery Reynolds was guilty and so did everyone else, but a technicality derailed the case against him.

"I still don't understand Lieu, what does the captain have to do with any of that? That's his father's crime, not his."

"His son was later suspected of helping his father cover his tracks. He had just made detective around that time. The Interpol agent that worked with the detectives continued trying to build a case against Reynolds but had nothing but a couple of vacations to The Virgin Islands. Get this though, each time he went on his little trips, he didn't go alone." Fin said, going through his files to find a specific one to prove his theory. "He always went with his son, Captain Brian Reynolds." He pushed a paper to the center of the table and pointed out ticket receipts from both Captain Reynolds and his father.

"They were doing it together?" Olivia asked grabbing up the paper to see it for herself. "How did this get missed in the original investigation?"

"You know how it is Liv, that was a really big case." Fin said, understanding all too well how the pressure of a case like that can make you miss things. "There's more, I talked to a guy who I use to find out anything I need to be found out, he says that the Captain has continued his little vacations, only now he goes by himself, but on daddy's dime."

"He hasn't stopped." Amanda said, speaking up for the first time since they all sat down. "But why would they put him at SVU? I mean, he's got ties to human trafficking rings and they make him commander of a sex crimes unit? That's gotta be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I thought the same thing, that's why I had my guy get into the discipline reports for NYPD." He turned to Liv. "Turns out there has been no discipline report filed against you Liv. As far as anyone looking at the paperwork knows, you're still in command of SVU."

"That doesn't make any sense! Technically I'm still in command, but I was told personally by the Chief of Police that I wasn't? What the hell is going on here?" she was getting frustrated now, she ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back in her chair with a sigh. Nothing was making sense.

"They want Reynolds out." Fin said plainly. "There have been more than a few sexual harassment reports filled against him that all went away just after they were reported."

"So daddy is paying off the women filling the reports, and once the complainant recants then it's all over with. Damn, they've gotta be some lucky bastards." Carisi said, not really speaking to anyone in particular, but putting things together for himself. "But what's the end game for putting him at SVU? They give him access to vulnerable women and expect that to help them make a case?"

"Alright, here's the big one. One of the women who filled a report against Reynolds is the niece of Deputy Chief Dodds. I think he is the one who requested this whole set up in order to get Reynolds for whatever it is he did to his niece. They all know we're good at our jobs and sooner or later we would put the pieces together to figure out what Reynolds was doing, it's what we do. I also think they know we will make it stick." Fin said, he had put some serious thought into why they would have put someone like Reynolds in charge of a unit like SVU.

"That might be a longshot Fin, but then again you could be spot on. This wouldn't be the first time a dirty cop was set up by the brass when they couldn't get enough on him. Putting Reynolds in SVU would be like dangling meat in front of a lion, it's only a matter of time before he slips up." Olivia said, finally understanding why she was taken out of command over her blow up at that reporter, she should've gotten a mark in her jacket, not a demotion. "Alright, so now we know what's going on, but what do we do about it?" she looked around at the other members of her team before turning back to Fin who had an ever growing smile spreading across his face.

"We catch him."

 **Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

The team had decided to stay under Reynolds' radar while they gathered information to use in order to catch him. Olivia had gotten away with her standoff with him in the squad room by accepting desk duty without argument and the rest of the team complied with his orders in the same fashion. He seemed to be obliviously enjoying the new attitude of the squad, flashing his smug grin at any chance and making snide or sexually suggestive comments even more often, usually directed at Amanda in some way. He would brush against her, touch her when he spoke to her, and she would often catch him watching her through the blinds of his office, when they were open that is. Most of the time his office was shut tight, and he only came out to give orders or to check on the productivity of his subordinates.

"Benson." Reynolds called out from the doorway of his office. "Chief Dodds has requested a meeting with you. He's not too happy about me having put you on desk duty." She shot her that smug smile, hoping she would get suspended for disrespect. "Get a move on it, don't want to keep the Chief waiting, now do we?"

"It's been three days, whys he calling me in now?" Liv asked, looking to each member of the team in confusion after Reynolds had shut himself back in his office.

"Who knows, maybe he's putting you back in charge." Fin shrugged his shoulders, a teasing smirk playing at his mouth. "Let us know what happens."

XXXXX

Olivia waited patiently at the Deputy Chiefs office, but she didn't have wait long. She had made the decision on the way over that she was going to get some information out of Dodds, she needed to know what 1PPs plan was.

"Lieutenant Benson, he's ready for you now." The secretary piped up from behind her desk, indicating the direction for Olivia to go, which was unnecessary. She had been in this office more times than she could count. She knocked lightly on the office door, receiving a quick "come in".

"Lieutenant, have a seat. I understand you're having difficulty adjusting to the changes down at SVU." He said, leaning back in his chair much like Reynolds often did when speaking to the team.

"How about we cut to the chase here." Olivia said, Dodds eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What's the end game on Reynolds? My team and I already know everything except what exactly your plan is, so I'd appreciate it if you were honest with me."

Dodds sighed loudly and leaned forward resting his hands on his desk before speaking. "Alright. I'll be honest, we want him out. I pushed for this, but no one fought me on it. No one wants him on the force, but no one can get any evidence against him, so, when you threw your little fit on live TV, I saw a chance."

"You could've given me a heads up, you know I would've helped out." She said, raising her voice slightly as her aggravation rose.

"That wouldn't have worked, actually I'm surprised you all found out anything at all, but that's why I chose you. I knew you and your team would see what kind of a man he is and do something about it." He said, understanding why Olivia would be so upset. "I hope you believe me more now when I say I don't blame you, for what happened to Mike." He met her eyes with a look of sadness. When his son was killed on duty under Olivia's command, initially he had blamed her for not protecting him, but he knew now that he had been wrong. "I knew you'd work hard to put him away."

Olivia was stunned into silence at the sudden mention of his son, Michael Dodds; she hadn't expected him to mention Mike, he usually avoided talking about him all together, but she saw that he was being genuine in not blaming her anymore. "I appreciate that William, and I also appreciate your faith in the squad. I would've appreciated a heads up though. I need to know what you want us to do about Reynolds, I need something solid to go on, what direction are you expecting this to go?"

"I'll say this, short of murder or assault, you've got free rein. He's had enough close calls that if we have anything solid on him, he will surrender. The hard part is that we have no video evidence, no audio evidence, no photo evidence, we have nothing concrete. Each of the women he has either assaulted or harassed has recanted after a large money deposit was put into their accounts, and no before you ask all of the deposits were untraceable." He sighed once more and looked at Olivia, this was the first time they had been able have a civil conversation since his sons death, and they were conspiring to take down a monster.

"What about your niece? Didn't she file a complaint?" she asked hesitantly, not sure how he would react to his personal ties being brought up.

"She did file a complaint, yes. She's also a single mother of a special needs child Liv, he targets women who could greatly use a financial boost, and let me tell you, I'm not sure I could turn down the amount of money he pays these women. I tried to talk her into pursuing the case against him, but she refused. So, here we are." He paused before continuing. "Here's the thing Olivia, we need your help. I need your help. You and your team don't stop until you get your man, so I'm asking, begging, get this guy."

She thought carefully before answering. There was a genuineness to him that she couldn't deny, he really wants someone to help, but she had also been crossed by this man more times than she cared to try and count. But now they had a common enemy: Capitan Brian Reynolds.

She stood and extended her hand to him and he did the same and they shook hands. "I'll keep you undated as the situation develops."

"I appreciate that Lieutenant. Keep in mind, you're still in charge of SVU, he's in there playing house, at the end of the day you'll still call all the shots. And if he has a problem he can get ahold of me. That goes for you too, you need help or anything call me." He smiled reassuringly and she could feel that he meant it.

"Thank you." She returned his smile and turned to leave before she had an idea. "I was thinking about detective Rollins and I taking the day tomorrow, to help figure out a way to get Reynolds, I would ask for Fin but I'd rather not leave Rollins as the only female in the squad with him there, you know."

"That sounds fine Lieutenant, I'll give Reynolds a call and say I need the two you for the day so it'll be coming from me." He agreed, completely, oblivious to her actual intentions with a day off with Amanda. She smiled and nodded her head, making her way out.

As she exited the building, she felt lighter, as if now she has some sort of an idea of what she needed to do. She smiled as she stepped into her car and merged with traffic heading back the precinct, thinking about her day off with Amanda.


End file.
